


Through the Dawn.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: First Time Sex, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Wolfram really dislikes the way the world changes. Better a rusty sword in hand than the sharpest one safe at home, said the old lore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kkm-vday.livejournal.com/profile)[kkm_vday](http://kkm-vday.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: _Maou! Yuuri/Wolfram: the whole world is moving, and I'm standing still_

**Title:** Through the Dawn.  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Maou!Yuuri/Wolfram  
**Summary:** Wolfram really dislikes the way the world changes. Better a rusty sword in hand than the sharpest one safe at home, said the old lore.  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://kkm-vday.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkm_vday**](http://kkm-vday.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: _Maou! Yuuri/Wolfram: the whole world is moving, and I'm standing still_

**Through the Dawn**

There are a lot of things that are expected after one of Anissina's experiments go wrong. Explosions, Günther or Gwendal's hair changing color, windows breaking.

However, it's the first time that one of her explosions seem to have brought out the Maou out of Yuuri. It's even more surprising to even see him act surprised at the fact, looking at his own hands as if he didn't know them.

“He's perfectly okay,” Gisella says after she checks him, letting the Maou pull back his jacket.

Anissina nods. “It's likely that he'll just go back to normal. No offense.”

“Non-taken,” is the Maou's answer. Where Yuuri would have laughed and acted awkward, the Maou stands up and nods towards them before he walks outside, walking through Blood Pledge Castle as if he owned it – which, okay, technically he does but--

It still rattles Wolfram and makes him clench his hands into fists and stalk completely the other way, more annoyed than he'd care to explain.

-...-

Wolfram spends the next few days training as hard as he can with his soldiers, telling himself that he had slacked while he took care that his cheater boyfriend wouldn't either cheat or get himself killed, or if not with Greta, who tells him that the Maou isn't bad, but that she wants normal Yuuri back.

Wolfram understands her very well, more than he would like to admit, so he just tucks her in and he kisses her, wanting to promise her that everything will be alright and not being sure just how to do so. The few days that Gisella and Anissina had wagered about for Yuuri to return were quickly turning into two weeks, and while the Maou was certainly hard-working and regal in a way that Yuuri couldn't even start to copy, he lacked the warmth and kindness that had made Yuuri such a beloved, trusted king.

When he goes out of Greta's room, turning off the lights, he jumps a little, surprised, when he finds the Maou leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and then he glares, barely resisting the urge to snort.

“Is she well?” The Maou asks, looking at him with dragon-like eyes.

“Why wouldn't she be?” Wolfram realizes that perhaps he's sounding a bit defensive, but he has never dealt well with change. “She just misses Yuuri.”

Making an effort, he bows his head a little before he walks down the hall, attempting to go to his room. He clenches his hands into fists when he hears the Maou's steps behind him, and it takes him all the patience he doesn´t have not to lash out at him. He pretends he doesn't notice, hurrying his steps a little and opening the door to his rooms. It's only then that the Maou speaks.

“It is strange, however, how you have foregone sleeping at your room,” the Maou says, an amused tone to his voice that, Wolfram decides, is the spark that caused the explosion and he turns around, glaring.

“I am not going to be sleeping with another man! I'm not the cheater here!”

 

The Maou chuckles, dark and warm like wine, cocking his head to the side.

“But is it not me, all the same?”

“ _Are you?_ ” Wolfram snarls, and then he realizes that perhaps he sounds a bit hopeful. He, too, misses Yuuri terribly, much more than he should for all that, like the Maou says, they're one and the same.

“Not the same, perhaps,” the Maou says and his voice is a low, warm rumble that Wolfram decides to hate, if only for how much it affects him like this. “But not different, either.”

“Then?”

“I didn't think I was strong enough,” he says, shrugging. “And I wasn't yet aware of many things. A bit of the maryoku I had inherited, some of Julia Suzanna's spirit, some of the Original King's resolution. It's all me.”

“It sounds weird when you say it like that,” Wolfram says, frowning, because while part of him can reconcile his mental picture of Yuuri to the Maou, there's also the part of him that just can't. Yes, Yuuri is noble and kind and he'd do everything he could to help someone else. No, Yuuri isn't graceful like this, doesn't move as if his own body was just liquid, flexible and impredictable.

“Should I speak about 'me' in third person, then?”

Wolfram glares and cares little that this Yuuri was the one who defeated him in such an humilliating way, so many months ago it could almost be a lifetime away, not when he finally was able to read Yuuri's body language and expressions almost fluidly and now he has lost that for who knows how long.

“Yes.” He's about to snap the door closed as he should when the Maou leans close, his face inches from his face.

“ _He_ is not as unaware of the effects you have on him. _I_ am deeply aware of that.”

-...- 

He absolutely doesn't avoid the Maou the next day, for all that he keeps on having urgent business away. Wolfram has known since he was little that he didn't like changes, because changes meant people, more often than not, were going away. He had been but a child when he understood the concept of death in its simplest of forms. Death made people sad. Death had broken his mother's heart.

It is, simply, that he really, really dislikes the way the world changes, and although he understands the reasons why it has to happen, it doesn't mean he has to like it. Better a rusty sword in hand than the sharpest one safe at home, said the old lore.

And even if Yuuri was bringing changes, Wolfram had been able to sort of. Well. Not ignore them and not hate them, but he had seen them as something that had to happen, perhaps, for the greater good.

And he does want Yuuri to... to feel that way for him, because if there is one thing that Wolfram hates more than change is being scared and uncertain, especially if he can't just burn away whatever it is that's upsetting him.

... but if – or when, please, he hopes and wants it to be a when – Yuuri does return that, then things will change again, and no-one knows what kind of crazy, stupid idea his stupid, crazy fiancé will have next, what he'll cause, what disaster he'll bring that will, perhaps, most likely, one day burn him, and sometimes Wolfram wonders about that...

"It won't do you good to fight if your concentration is not on your sword. "

CLANK, goes his word against the metal pole. ARGH, goes his brain at the shock that runs through his body, dropping his sword to the floor. He glares at the lazy way the Maou has to lean against a column, arms crossed, looking dark and ominous.

"It's also not good to interrupt people who have swords," or short tempers, Wolfram's brain sends, but Wolfram decides to ignore the second part, leaning to pick back and sheath his sword, feeling a little bit thankful that at least it's not a knife at the moment.

The Maou pushes himself away from the window and he's not quite smiling, but Wolfram still feels himself bristle. The Maou's hand closes around his arm before he can go away, and his eyes are dark and serious, his body and presence completely ignoring any sense of personal space, the way Yuuri usually does, too.

"Shall I apologize?" The Maou asks. Wolfram snorts. "I'm unsure of what I did or say to have you upset with me, but I'll apologize if I must."

That is something so Yuuri to say that Wolfram can just stare in disbelief for a few seconds before he avoids the dragon-like gaze, looking to the side.

"Stop saying weird things."

"Was it weird to tell you that the other me isn't as unaware as sometimes he seems to be about the affection he has for you?"

Wolfram hates the way his heart seems to miss a beat when the Maou says that, but when he tugs on his arm, he's not giving him room to flee, so he turns his head again to glare.

"And you said you were the same, so you are also saying that you--" Wolfram glares. It's easier than forming words at that point.

The Maou smiles, dark velvet and fire in his eyes and in his smile, accepting what he's saying and it's too much, Wolfram thinks, too much to not do anything.

So cursing, he steps forward and kisses the Maou hard, curling his hand on the nape of his neck and pressing flush to him.

Strangely, he feels the Maou smile.

-...-

The Maou keeps on moving as if he was completely made of water, when they make it back to Wolfram's private room. He kisses him and slides cool hands over too-warm skin, opens up buttons while Wolfram struggles to do the same with his clothes, takes him in his mouth in a way that Yuuri better _hopes_ it's something from one of his past lives and that he is terrible about it or they're going to have Words about it, but that's the last coherent thought he has for a while as the Maou's throat seems to open for his cock, strong, certain hands holding his hips.

"Lay down, if you'd please," the Maou murmurs before he can spend himself. Wolfram glares a little about that but he shifts again, not at all surprised that the Maou wants to take him. He closes his eyes as he hears the Maou searching for the oil he keeps for when his muscles ache, expecting the slide of fingers over his anus and taking deep, slow breathes to relax himself as much as he possibly can.

What he certainly wasn't expecting was to feel the weight of a thigh moving over his hips and he opens his eyes, shock in them, as he looks and finds the Maou leaning over him, right hand moving behind himself, an almost smug smile for all that he has flushed.

"W-what..."

"Would you deny me?" the Maou asks, breathless, and Wolfram wants to answer something, _anything at all_ but he's too busy fighting the sudden wave of arousal as he thinks of what it will feel, having Yuuri's body opening smooth and tight around his cock.

They both moan as his cock pushes in, and Wolfram almost doubts a moment before he puts his hands over the Maou's hips, letting him go at his own rhythm but clinging to him and his control over this hard.

"Please," he murmurs, Yuuri's body feeling so good that he's not sure what he's going to do, when Yuuri comes back and they start sleeping together again.

"Move with me," the Maou says, a little breathless, moving one of his hands to Wolfram's shoulder for support, the other one curling around his cock and Wolfram's eyes close when he looks at that. "Keep your eyes open," the Maou half orders, then, and Wolfram wonders if the silent 'look at me' was only his imagination, but there is no denying that voice, or the way the order made him shiver.

And perhaps it's too soon, but it's been to long since he last indulged like this, too long since Wolfram last trusted someone enough for this without having that burn him back, and the Maou is entirely too skilled, the way he rides him, the way he keeps on looking at him as if he – or Yuuri, or perhaps both – were truly...

"I want," Wolfram manages to say, pulling the Maou hard against his cock, feeling the way he shivers and hearing the way he moans, the way that makes him moan, too, and the Maou's eyes are once again completely focused on him.

" _Yes_ ," and Wolfram realizes that the Maou – and Yuuri? - is going to make him come apart completely and that fires something like a bolt through his whole body, down to the ache in his balls and he thrusts hard into his body, moaning Yuuri's name as he comes.

He's dizzy afterwards, barely able to keep his eyes open, but he does his best to keep them open like that, too sensitive for the way the Maou keeps on moving over him but not wanting him to move, wanting to see him like he had been seen, noticing the way the Maou bites his lip, wondering if Yuuri does the same.

"Please," he mutters, moving his hand to wrap around the Maou's, help him stroke himself off. "Please, I want... you too. Please."

There's a small gasp at his words and he thinks the Maou might have nodded but then he's tightening – and Wolfram fights another sudden wave of arousal – and his come is splattering over his chest.

The Maou smiles at him then and Wolfram almost believes him, the fact that he and Yuuri are actually only one wimp, because there is no other way his smile would be so sweet.

-...-

Later, after they've cleaned and gone to bed, Wolfram wakes up suddenly, sensing something is different than when he went to bed.

Before he can use his magic, he turns to look towards the Maou, only to find that it's Yuuri the one who was sleeping inside his arms, and that he is now holding unto a pillow and snoring, being that what probably woke him up. Wolfram isn't sure if he's going to remember anything, but he's quite certain that the wimp will spazz about it when the two of them wake up naked. Wolfram smiles a little before he snuggles back against Yuuri, his mouth against the back of his neck.

He's kind of looking forward to seeing how things will change, this time.  



End file.
